The only one
by ninjagirl11
Summary: John Blake was thinking of how no one would ever know who Batman was, just then, someone who knew came to him. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

John drew a bat on his wall. Batman was dead, but Bruce Wayne was still alive. John promised himself that no one would ever know that. There was a knock on his door. Probably nothing important. John opened the door. It was a young girl, with brown hair and blue eyes. "What do you want?" John asked.

"A lot of things. But only one right now."

"Well, what is it?"

"Where is Bruce Wayne?" John hesitated.

"He's dead."

"No he isn't. He used the auto pilot." John pulled her inside, and slammed the door.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You know what I'm talking about Robin." John gasped.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to tell me the truth."

"I can do that."

"First of all, how do you know my name?"

"You dropped this." She handed him his ID card.

"Second, what is your name?"

"Taylor Mane."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"And how do you know about..." John wondered how to say it. "Bruce Wayne."

"Well, it was easy to figure out. He was the commissioner's best friend, and he was rich, I thought it would cost a lot to make all his gear. And, I had this feeling the first time I saw Batman. I had a feeling that he had suffered the same way I did. I just knew that he was Bruce Wayne."

"And all this time, you haven't told anyone?"

"Not a single soul."

"Okay, and how did you know that he was alive?"

"I saw the new bat signal, and I heard that the auto pilot was fixed when a few guys were talking too loud in a café. And, I saw him with Selina Kyle in a restaurant. They were making out."

"And, why do you need to know where he is?"

"So that you and I can talk to him. About you."

"About, me?"

"Yeah. He left you the Batcave, which means you're going to take over for him. And I thought I could help. I can be your sidekick or something. It won't be hard for me to be at the Batcave everyday, I don't have parents to keep me from going there. And don't worry about me not being good enough, because I will do anything!" John smiled.

"Anything?"

"Correct."

"Do you have money?"

"Yeah."

"Will you buy lunch for me?"

"Of course!"

"Okay Taylor, let's pay Wayne a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Taylor is willing." said John, in between bites out of his cheeseburger.

"I'm sure of that. What I'm worried about is how long you'll survive with her."

"How hard could it be? You teach me ninja stuff, I teach her, we fight together, and we can hang out, just like she wanted." Bruce kept a straight face.

"Sorry, I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her! How could I hate someone who buys me a cheeseburger? Plus, she would be the perfect sidekick. Did you know she was in a self defense class for two weeks?"

"Two months!" corrected Taylor.

"I had four months, beat that! Anyway, we get along well. We agreed that it wasn't necessary to fake your death." Bruce sighed.

"I had my reasons. By the way Taylor, he only had three months."

"It doesn't matter how many months I had! What do think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"About Taylor being my sidekick."

"I think its a good idea. Have fun in the Batcave, we can talk more later."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you drawing?" John asked.

"Costume possibilities. Do you have a favorite color?"

"Blue. Bright blue." Taylor folded up the paper and put it in her pocket.

"So, can we go to the batcave now?"

"Sure. Why do I need a different suit?"

"Because you aren't the same Batman. You need something to suit your taste."

"You sure know a lot about my taste."

"You're going to be awesome! John Blake, the next Batman, the next Dark Knight, the Nightwing!"

"Nightwing?"

"Yeah, Nightwing."

"Nightwing. I like it! Can I see what you drew? Wow. This looks great! How are you going to afford this?" Taylor smirked.

"I have my ways."

"Shooting star!"

"Where?!"

* * *

"Dude, you almost broke my neck yesterday!"

"But I didn't. I'm not Ra's al Ghul."

"By the way, there's a package for you." Taylor handed him a box. "Its your new suit, and mine."

"Great, let's check it out."

"First, I want to see you wear a Batman fan club suit!"

"Not gonna happen. I want to see you do twenty push-ups."


End file.
